Etharah Forever
by xpaauloomg
Summary: EthanxSarah. This is the rewrite of My Babysitter's A Vampire Season 1, with every chance I get, there will be an Etharah moment there. Read and Review.
1. Prolouge

**This is myy 1st **_**My Babysitter's A Vampire **_**story ever! i hopee u likee it. i 3 Etharah so muuuch! Ethan+Sarah aree mahh **_**fav**_**orite couplee **_**ever **_**noaw. i still luv Zondon thoo. LOLOL. Hopee yahh enjoyy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**My Babysitter's A VAmpire, **_**Teleoon, Disney, or anythingg involvingg tat. 2 bad thoo. xP**

Sarah's POV

I walked into the Morgans' household, greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Morgan all dressed up as pirates.

"Errr..." I raised an eyebrow.

"W're going to a pirates' show in WHitechapel's theatre so this-" Mr. Morgan pointed to Mrs. Morgan, who spun around, showing her costume. "is what we're going to wear." He grinned.

"Oh, okay. I guess?" _Wierd._

"Ethan! Jane! Sarah's here!" Mrs. Morgan shouted up the stairs.

Footsteps. I looked up and saw Jane running down the steps, and when she reached me, she started squeezing.

"Hey Sarah!" _Huh. Usually it's Ethan's whose first to greet me._

"Hey Jane." She let go and smiled up at me.

"Ethan!" shouted Mr. Morgan up the stairs.

"I'm coming Dad! I just woke up you know!" he shouted, irritated and tired. _He was sleeping?_

That's when I saw him in a whole new light. Well, not exactly.

He walked down the stairs, slowly and groggy, just like he woke up. Which he just did. I chuckled.

To my surprise, my heart started pounding so much when I looked at him.

His hair was a mess, sticking in every direction, he had on a black tee and black and white polka-dotted pajama pants. He looked _really _cute, in a nerdy kind of way.

"Hey Sarah."

I smiled. Well, hoped I smiled. "Hey."

"Well, we've got to go!" Mrs. Morgan exclaimed, grabbing her jacket and bag.

Mr. and Mrs. Morgan gave each of their kids a hug and kiss and a wave to me before they walked out the door and into their car.

As soon as the car sped away, Ethan trudged into the living and crashed.

_Ring!_

The phone rang and Sarah picked the receiver up.

"Hello?"

"Can I talk to Jane please?" a llittle girl voice asked.

"Sure." Sarah covered the bottom part and screamed: "Jane! Someone wants to talk to you!"

"Coming!" Jane took the phone up to her room as Sarah walked towards the living room.

Ethan was laying on the sofa, half-asleep, when Sarah walked in. _No! Ethan, please don't sleep. I want __**someone **__ my age to talk to. _I pleaded in my head. I decided to talk to him. Jane's on the phone with her friend anyways.

"Ethan."

"Huh."

I sat on his legs.

"Ow!" He opened his eyes.

"Sorry. I just need someone to talk to." I stood up. He scooted over and patted the spot next to him. I layed down besides him and he nervously put his arm around me. I could tell he was nervous since his arm was shaking.

"It's okay. You can talk to me."

"Well, you seem tired. Have you been sleeping for a thousand years or what?" I chuckled.

"Yes, I am tired. And yes I've been sleeping since I got home, but more like half a day, not a thousand years." I laughed. _Oh my gosh, I can't be seriously be liking him. Well, he's so cute when he smiles, his hair is just-_

He interupted my thoughts. "So where's Erica? You're usually texting her or talking on the phone with her."

"Out of town for the weekend. She can't text or call since her mom took away her phone." He started laughing while I rolled my eyes.

"What's so funny?" I gently smacked him in the arm.

"Because. if anybody else took away her phone, she would have sucked the bood out of them. But with her mom, she can't. She must be dying right now." _He's funny too. _

I laughed with him.

"Speaking of friends, where's Benny?"

"Oh, his grandma won't let him, call anyone, text anyone, play video games, or get out of the house this weekend. She found out that he sneaked out last weekend to my house when she needed him so she banned him this week when she doesn't need him."

"Oh. Is she going to spank him with lightning or something?"

"I guess. That's what Earth Priestress do to their grndson's when they sneak out right?"

I giggled. _I could of sworn I saw him blush when I giggled._

"Okay, let's go." He sat up and held out his hand ackwardly.

"Go where?"

He scratched the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Well, you're the babysitter, I'm hungry-"

"Me too!" screamed Jane, running down the steps.

"And it all adds up. Cooking time." Ethan continued. I grabbed his hand and he helped me sit up. I stood up then he followed in suit, me helping him though.

All three of us headed towards the kitchen, Ethan and I ackwardly holding hands but not one of of us wanted to let go.

We arrived at the kitchen and started to get all of the supplies out to make Rice Crispies Treats. Ethan called the pizza delivery guy for a pizza.

When the pizza arrived _thirty -one _minutes later, the Rice Krispies were almost down.

Jane put the popcorn into the microwave and waited for it to finish.

Ethan went into the living room witht he pizza and plates and set everything up.

Sarah was cutting the Rice Crispies into little rectanglular boxes and putting them on a tray, stacked up like a pyramid.

She carried the tray to the living room as Jane poured the popcorn into the bowl.

Ethan sat down on the couch and Sarah sat next to him. Jane sat next to Sarah with a plate of pizza, two Rice Crispie treats, and a handful of popcorn from the bowl on Sarah's lap.

Ethan onned the TV and checked on the TV show guide.

"Want to watch 'Closet of Doom'?" **(A/N: From "Good Luck Charlie")**

Sarah and Jane nodded.

He pressed the OK button and got up to get blankets and pillows.

"We should make a fort like last time with Benny and Rory."

"Good idea Jane."

So they made the fort around the couch, crawled inside, and ate and watched the movie.

Jane fell asleep after they started watching their fourth movie, leaving Sarah and Ethan watching "Kiss n' Tell" by themselves. **(A/N: From "Big Time Rush")**

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL. Sorry if its a long prolouge thing. :P**

**This is set befoar all of deh series of **_**My Babysitter's a Vampire **_**okayy? Each chapter is onee of the episodes.**

**Read it all, rape that button down theree, n' tell me wuuut yahh think... Byee. x3**


	2. Lawn Of The Dead

**Heyy look! Its a new chapterr ov **_**Etharah Forever**_**. Sorryy 'bout the suck-ish titlee. :P And these aree likee partss wheree theree cood be an Etharah moments k? not the wholee episodee. x3**

_Lawn Of The Dead. Episode 1. Chapter 2._

Ethan's POV

"Have you ever actually _had _oysters? Not something you want to swallow. More like something you cough up."

"Yeah, nice. Nice way to start the day, _but_ there's the image I need."

I looked over to where he pointed at and saw Della, a blonde girl with two of her best friends.

"I know you're the "seer" and all but I can see her with me."

"Keep the magic on the download. Remember? Life just got back to normal." I remember last week like the back of my hand. Something I _don't _want to remember.

"Would you relax? I got this." He made flowers appear and walked towards Della.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" asked Sarah, coming up from behind me.

"Hey, how goes it? What's new?"

"Can I, like borrow, twenty dollars, friend? It's for a good cause."

"Twenty dollars?" I wondered why she needs it.

"Yeah. Please, I _really _need it."

"Uh, sure. I guess." I dug into my pocket and took out my wallet.

"Here, have a hundred." I handed her the hundred dollar bill.

"Oh my gosh, seriously Ethan?"

"Yeah, I don't need it. I have enough for lunch anyways."

"Oh my gosh, you're the best Ethan!" Then, she hugged me. Tight.

"Thanks." _I can't believe she's hugging me. _Then I heard crying. I looked over at Benny and Della and saw her crying and Benny looking over at me, confused on why she was crying. He crossed his arms and bowed then walked back to us.

"Awesome news. Della's dog died."

"And that's good news?" asked Sarah, raising an eyebrow.

Benny nodded. "Yeah."

SHe turned to me and said,"I've got to go. Thanks for the money Ethan. You do _not _know how grateful I am. Later."

She left and Benny raised an eyebrow at me.

"What? All I did was give her money."

"Right... Now, back to the important stuff. She said she loved my flowers. And then, she said she would do anything to bring her dog back. _Anything_."

"Yeah."

"What if somebody _magically _brought her dog back? Can you imagine how grateful she'll be." I odded, not fuly understanding him. But when I did-

"No." The smile on his fabe dropped. "No Benny, you cannot bring her dead dog back to life."

"Won't know until we try right?" He smiled and walked away.

"Benny, stop! Benny!" I tried to grab him. I failed. "If Harry Potter were here, he'd smack you around." I followed him, dreading this week.

_That night at Ethan's HOuse, after Benny left._

"What?" Sarah screeched. "So now I can't even get babysitting money? Great. Perfect."

Ethan was throwing his dinner while listening to Sarah screaming.

"Why do you need money all of the sudden?"

"Forget it. I still have some other options. Thanks anyways Ethan. But can you still help me? I'll be free all night on Friday."

"Sure. I'll see what I can do and call you."

"Thanks."

They both hung up.

"So?"

Sarah gasped and turned around. Erica.

"How is your little pet nerd?"

"Oh, you know, nerdy."

"But you like him?"

"Huh?"

"You like him don't you?"

"What makes yu say that?"

"Ha! You didn't say no. You do like him."

"No, I don't."

"Uh-huh. Sure you don't."

"Erica!"

"DOn't worry. I won't laugh. I get why you like him. He's kind of cute. In a nerdy, dorky geeky sort of way, huh?"

"Well..."

"See? Told you. Don't worry. Secrets safe with me."

"Ugh, Erica-" Sarah said, but Erica didn't hear. HSe was walking toward three senior jocks.

_The next day at school._

"Oh, there's Della, when she sees Puffles, she's going to be all _over _me! Wish me lluck." He ran towards Della with the box in his hands.

"Okay, just tell me. What are you, and dumber you-" -points to Benny- "up to this time?" asked Sarah, walking up behind Ethan and standing besides him.

"What? Uh, nothing. I don't know what you're talking about," Ethan said, smiling nervously.

"I know your work when I see it! I was trying out for a new sales job when a skunk -a _skunk_- almost attacked my face!"

"Look all I did is help Benny, uhm, rescue an innocent girl's dog."

"Puffles? Puffles! What are you doing? Puffles, what's wrong with you?" Della started running away from the demon dog. "Puffles!"

"Wait!" shouted Benny, following her. "She didn't even say thank you!"

"Coincidence?" said Ethan walking the way they ran.

Sarah pinned him to the wall. "Coincidence? How is this a coincidence? If I wanted to be a vampire, I would so-"

"Hey! What is up?" shouted Rory, walked to them when Sarah pinned Ethan to the wall. That didn't make Sarah let go of him though.

"Why are you pinning Ethan to the wall. You going to kiss him?"

Sarah glared at him so hard that if eyes could kill, he'd be dead. He did the right thing. Ran. She finally let go of him though.

"Ouch." Ethan rubbed his chest.

"Sorry. But dd you guys do what I thik you guys did?"

"Raise dead animals from the grave to get a girl's attention?"

"Unbelievable." Sarah walked away shaking her head.

_That same night after meeting bBenny's grandma_

"Sarah. What are you doing here?" asked Ethan, fixing his collar.

"Oh, great they're here."

"And what's with a waiter outfit?"

"Your mom called me in a panic and she offered double my babysitting amount. Totally rocking the sweater vest mister." sarah said, noticing Ethan's attire. "Stylish yet, stupid."

"Fine, but, there goes your tip." Ethan smirked.

Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Hey, you made fun of my sweater vest." He moved his hands down his sweater vest.

Sarah laughed. He smiled.

"Alright, we are locked and loaded with anti-potion. And Rory's on his way," said Benny, coming in the kitchen, ignoring the fact that the two teens were smiling and laughing at each other before he came in to later.

"Good. When he leads the critters back, We'll take position in the backyard and we let them have it."

"Alright and uh, sweater vest, can you tell the waitress I'll have a de-caf, triple mocha latte no foam?" He chuckled. Sarah grabbed a pan and was about to hit him with it if Ethan hadn't took a hold of her arm.

"Ethan, I need you to come and meet our guests. Sarah, can bring the orders now please?" asked Mrs. Morgan, stepping in the room, now leading Ethan away.

_Later, when everyone was seated in the dining room_

"What is that?" asked Mr. Morgan, as music started playing.

"Oh, just some dinner music."

Sarah stood next to Ethan until he finished talking.

She leaned down next to his ears and whispered,"Rory's here and he looks happy about something. That's _never _good." She left to serve the guests after that.

_15 minutes later_

"Guys, we have to keep it down, my dad's getting-" Rodents. Critters. Everything! Everywhere!

"It's Snow White. And her friends. The evil undead!"

Sarah and Benny were spraying them with the anti-potion. So Ethan started too.

"Whoa. This is not good."

"This is awesome!" said Rory, holding a rat. "Try them with the clam sauce." He strated eating it. A disgusting sight.

Laughing. Ethan's dad coming in the kitchen.

"Oh."

"That's hilarious."

"Hey Dad."

"Hey, I thought I heard a loud bam."

"No, hey. Now that our guests has settled in, time to wow them with your new sales pitch."

"My new pitch? "Top Ten Fun Facts About Insurance", you think?"

"Yeah? That's it. Go for it,"

"Yeah." He walked out of the room. Ethan sighed in relief. He turned around and saw a hare on Benny's back.

He grabbed a pan and whacked it off. Then he sprayed it with the anti-potion.

"What was that for?" asked Benny, turning around.

"Just some hare on your back," Ethan replied.

"Now, I told my mom I'll get the parmaeson." He ran towards the cupboard and opened the door. There stood the demon dog.

"AHhh!" Puffles, attacked Ethan and bit his arm and would not let go.

"Ethan!" cried Sarah, rushing over to help him.

She grabbed his arm and pinned it to the cupboard above the counter.

"Spray him Benny!" So he did.

"Thanks," he said, straightening his sweater vest.

_After the, erm, incident and everyone left besides Sarah_

"Phew. Huh. Demon critters done, sweater vest, gone." He took it off.

"Hey, call me crazy but you do look nice in that sweater vest." Sarah smiled.

_Did she just say I look good? _Ethan thought. He blushed. "Thanks. You loko nice too." It was Sarah's turn to blush.

Then, someone knocked on the door.

"Come on in Rory." He opened the door.

It was _so _not Rory. It was a demon turtle.

He gasped. "Time for your face time old friend." He took out his water gun. "Show you or show a blast?"

"Take the shot! He's evil! Get him Ethan!" shouted Sarah from behind him.

"I can't!" He lowered the gun.

Big mistake.

"Ahh!" The turtle jumped up but Ethan caught it.

"Fine, I'll do it!" Sarah shot the turtle multiple times until it was gone.

Just then, Ethan's dad walked in the room. "wh-What happened in here?"

Sarah and Ethan's eyes widened. Etahn stood up and looked at Sarah. She looked back.

"Er... Food fight?"

Sarah tried to smile.

_The next morning_

"Ta-da! Guess who finally just got her lisense? And my aunt gave me her old car. The hard part was saving enough for insurance but your dad gave me a great deal and you gave me the hundred so it worked out," said Sarah out her car window.

Ethan and Benny had made it across the street towards Sarah new old car.

"Yeah, he's the best."

"And you." Sarah smiled. "Come on. Hop in." Ethan smiled and took the passenger side while Benny crawled into the back.

"Hey what about me?"

"What about you?" Sarah laughed.

**Hope yahh enjoyed it. Oh, and this isnt mahh 1st storyy. Well, 1st story foar thiz series but not in FanFic. xP**

**And foar "****jazzyj", ill c wuut i can doo.**


	3. Three Cheers For Evil

**Heyy heyy heyy. im bac! im not gunna talk tat much anymoar. LOLOLOLOL. jux go on to dah storyy. so...**

**On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: me no own anythingg. :P**

_Three Cheers For Evil. Episode 2. Chapter 3._

"If you have any ideas on how I can stop Erica, I'm all ears," said Sarah, crossing her arms, looking at Benny and Ethan. Well, mostly Ethan since he usually comes up with more good ideas than Benny.

They both smiled and Benny started acting like a cheerleader while Ethan started looking over at the cheerleaders.

"No, no, no, no. There has to be another way."

Ethan chuckled. "Dude, that's the only way. They won't let anybody else go in the gym when it's their turn to use it."

"But Ethan! I dont even _like_ cheerleaders. What makes you think I want to _be _one of them?"

He shrugged. Benny laughed.

"Do you want to help Erica or not?"

Sarah sighed. _I can't believe I'm going to do this. _She thought.

15 minutes later.

EThan couldn't stop staring at Sarah once she stepped out of the restroom in the cheerleading outfit.

"Cowabunga," Benny laughed.

"Do not say anything. The only reason why I'm doing this is to protect Erica."

"Well, protecting her or not, you still look hot." Ethan then realized what he just said. "Uhm, I mean... Uh. Bye." He started to walk away with his head down so he didn't see Sarah's face as red as a tomato. Benny grabbed his arm so he wouldn't go anywhere though.

"Uhm, thanks Ethan." He nervously chuckled. Benny laughed again.

_After cheerleading practice, in the shower room._

"Please stop. Save that for your idiot friends. I can't believe-"

"Wait, listen, listen. You can't tell anyone. It's important. I just had a terrible vision."

"Ditto."

"Sarah!"

"Sorry Ethan. So what _was _your vision?"

"Erica's out for the head cheerleader."

"So I was right! Thanks Ethan, for clearing it all out!" Sarah ran over and hugged him.

"Huh?"

"Oh, I thought that Erica might try to get a little sampling so yeah."

Ethan nodded. "Wait, where's Benny?"

"Betty!" Sarah screeched, seeing Benny over by the sink. She ran over to him, grabbed him by the ear, and dragged him over to wear Ethan was standing.

"Guys, just practice your cheers, and have a cold shower."

"If you isist." Benny started walking furthur in the shower room again.

"At home!" Ethan made a disgusted face at him. Sarah pushed out of the room.

"Ethan, we'll talk about this later," Sarah whispered in his ear as she walked back in. Etahn nodded. Then, followed Benny out of the gym.

_At lunch the next day_

"Hanging out with the girls make me want to stick myself iin the heart," she said to Ethan, glaring at Benny, who was looking over at the cheerleaders.

Ethan chuckled.

"Sarah, come on! You can talk to your geeky friends later," said Erica, dragging her away from Ethan and Benny.

"They're not _that _geeky. More like nerdy, but not geeky."

Ethan smiled at how Sarah stood up for them to Erica.

_After Stephanie's plans failed._

"I am _so _done with cheerleading," said Ethan, throwing down his pom pom.

"I totally agree with Ethan on this one," Sarah said, putting a hand on Ethan's shoulder.

"Me too," said Benny, throwing _his _pom pom across the gym.

"Smart kids," said Benny's grandmother. "All that jumping around is fun, but it leaves you with saggy pom poms."

Benny started to walk away while Ethan made a disgusted face.

Sarah laughed when she saw it.

**Hope yahh enjoyy.**

**REVIEW PLZZZ.**


	4. Blood Drive

**Hey guyz. I have to finish eleven chaters befoar nex week or else im falling behind! so 2dayy ill tryy 2 finish 2 more chapters. x3 But tat's not eazyy foar a gurl whosee _really _lazyy and reallyy distracted. xP its _soooo_ not far. i reallyy want 2 finsih it tho but i jux cant get to it. plus my mom keeps makingg me get off the laptop since i go on it too longg. :P WHY MOMMA WHY?**

**Disclamier: I don't own anything relating to MBAV.**

_Blood Drive. Episode 3. Chapter 4._

"I just have to, talk to Sarah. About something," Ethan said, walking over to Sarah, a hand covering the right side of his sight.

"Fine. More nurse time for me then," Benny said, smiling, fixing his collar.

"Hey Sarah."

"What's up?" she replied stuffing her face with chips while staring at the blood.

"Not much. You okay?" Ethan asked, noticing how she was staring at the red substance and eating the junk food from the yellow bag.

"Sure! I'm fine. Why? Don't I look okay?" She shrugged.

"You have like, half a bag of chips on your face," said Ethan, pointing to a piece of chip stuck at the corner of her mouth.

"Fine." She wiped her mouth off and took the chip off of her hands.

"Seeing all this blood is really getting into you huh?"

"It's like I'm getting a call from some dude giving me one million dollars but I'm allergic to money!"

"Do you need help? I could be like, your diet buddy?" Ethan nervously smiled.

"Ethan, that's really sweet of you, but it's Erica that I'm worried about." She grabbed Ethan's hand as she said that, which made him blush painfully. She smiled and continued. "She hasn't has much self-control in-"

"Hey Sarah. Cookie?" Erica asked, turning around, flashing her fangs and showing a tray of cookies out.

Ethan turned around right after he heard the voice speak, seeing the blonde girl behind the table of packeted blood. He and Sarah had the same shocked expression on their faces and Ethan took a few steps closer to Sarah. She didn't back away of course.

_After Ethan saw Erica and Rory planning something._

"They're up to something. I'm going to try to get closer," he told Benny who was at the top of the line.

He walked towards them, but when he saw the needle the nurse was holding, he fainted.

"Ethan?" asked Benny, as his friend collapsed on the ground. But before he could help him, a voice was heard from the doorway.

"Ethan!" Sarah rushed over by his side just as Annie, the young female nurse, did.

"Well, done fellow paddle, well done." Benny shook his head as he saw the scene happen before him.

"Will you take him to the school nurse please? We still have a very long line."

"Sure thing." They helped Ethan get up, and Sarah kind of dragged Ethan to the nurse's office.

_After Sarah left the nurse's room and Ethan got his ice pack._

"Sarah," Ethan said, seeing her standing there, her back facing him though. He put his ice pack away before approaching her. "Hey, you're doing okay with the whole..." His voice trailed off as he saw the vending machine flipped over, the glass broken, the springs detached from the machine, chip bags everywhere, and chips scattered all across the floor.

"Don't. Say it."

Ethan nodded, his eyes wtill wide.. He was about to leave when he realized he had to do something about this.

"Sarah, you really need to stop. This isn't going to help. Eating chips? I'm just saying, but please, _please_ Sarah, think about it. I'd rather have the old Sarah than this one. I miss the old one." He put his hand on Sarah's shoulder and squeezed it a little before leaving.

Sarah dropped the chip bag and frowned. When she saw that Ethan was gone, tears started sliding down her cheeks.

_I can't believe I made Ethan upset, mad, and disapointed in me_, Sarah thought.

_End of school, in the hallways_

"Let's go!" said Benny, jumping up and down.

"Wait!" They saw Sarah running over to them. "Can I speak to Ethan alone please Benny."

"Oh, I see." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Well, see you later Ethan. And maybe you'll have a new girlfriend."

"Benny!" He ran away before Sarah could kill him.

"Okay, so I thought about what you said and, I'm so sorry Ethan." She started to cry so Ethan hugged her. "I don't like it when you're mad at me."

"Hey, I wasn't mad. I was just worried about you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So does mean I'm forgiven?"

"Always."

Sarah smiled. "So, are you heading out?"

"Eh... I'd rather see a nurse than be a chicken."

Sarah was confused. Ethan started to walk over the where the nurses were cleaning up. Her eyes trailed behind him.

_After the nurses left_

Sarah walked into the room and saw Ethan holding his arm and sitting in one of those black chairs. "Ethan?"

"Okay, we've got big trouble," he said, getting up from the chair but still holding onto his arm. "Those nurses, they're vampires. I just had a vision."

"What is that smell?" Sarah asked. "It's amazing." She grabbed Ethan's arm and sniffed it. "Is that _your _blood?"

"Well, it's from my arm so yeah, it is my blood." Ethan shrugged.

"It smells so good, like really, _really _good."

"Thanks. Here, uh, have a cookie. Take two," Ethan said, handing two cookies over to Sarah, their hands touching briefly, both of them feeling sparks.

As they walked past a huge tray of cookies, Sarah grabbed it, taking away some time so Ethan grabbed her arm and dragged her away. Again they both felt sparks, but since they, and their friends, might be in trouble, they ignored it. _For now._

_When they finally found where the Blood Truck went._

"Mostly Sarah," said Ethan, as Benny ran towards the truck and Sarah got ready to fight.

The two vampire nurses attacked and Sarah attacked back.

The older vampire collapsed and Ethan put one foot on her to hold her down.

"One blast of holy water and it's all over." But before Ethan could spray her, he heard Annie and Sarah battling.

"You're not a real vampire yet. And by the way, you smell like junk food," said Annie, smiling.

"When I catch my breath" -breathe heavily- "you are so dead!"

But Annie sped around her and caught her, hands holding onto her neck.

"What now, fledgling?"

Ethan still couldn't shoot the nurse on the floor since he was worried about Sarah.

"What is that?" the older nurse said. "Is that your blood?" She sniffed the air.

"Uh, yeah?"

"You don't know what you're full of don't you?"

"Annie had some ideas about that."

"Your blood is age-deficient. One in a million. A single pint is worth everything in that truck."

"How about we make a trade? One pint of my blood for an exchange of our friends. And you leave Whitechapel forever."

"Ethan!" He looked up at Sarah, looking worried, knowing his fear of needles. "Why would you do that?"

"Because, you're trapped." Sarah smiled and blushed. So did Ethan. "And Rory and Erica too."

"One bargain and we can just take it," said Annie.

"Done."

"What?"

"Annie, why must you do everything the hard way? If you let me up, we'll get started right away."

"And I'll give you all my computer passwords too. No, Sarah will do it. I trust her. Well, I think I can trust her."

"Fine. Annie, get it ready." She rolled her eyes, but obeyed the older blood-sucker.

Sarah slowly inserted the needle into Ethan's flesh, not wanting to hurt him. Ethan was wincing, which made Sarah's insides crumple. So she did it little quicker so it could be over with. Soon, she was done.

"Here, take the blood and go."

"Benny! It's okay! Get out here!"

Benny appeared a few minutes later. "Seriously? I got shocked for no reason."

The nurses agreed that they won't make anymore withdraws and let Erica and Rory go. After they left, Sarah thanked Ethan.

"Hug?" Ethan joked, spreading his arms wide. He didn't actually think she would do it. But she did, much to his surprise. Benny slowly backed away, smiling that his best friend was slowly getting what he wanted.

_Arriving at school the next day._

"One goldfish inside out, and all of a sudden, you like Vuldamort." Benny was shaking his head at his best friend.

"Hey Sarah," Ethan said, ignoring what Benny just said. "No chips today?"

"Hey, hi. Yeah, the whole blood test thing was intense, but we're all good now that the blood drive's over."

Ethan and Benny nodded their heads.

"You still smell good to me hoguh," she said to Ethan, pursing her lips, staring at him.

"Gee, thanks. So do you." Ethan scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Ackward!" Benny said in a sing-song voice.

**Enjoy? Hope you did. A lot. Plzz? wait, plzz wuut. THIS IS SO CONFUSING TOO ME RITEE NOAW. DDD:**

**Well, wuuteverr. Noaw rape tat button likee i do to somee of ur storys's button and writee good reviews. Flames are foar roasting marshmallows for s'mores, not for reviews. :P**


	5. Guys&Dolls

**So, this chapter won't be _tat _long since there isnt really tat much Etharah moments or places tat there wood be a _perfect _moment i cood makee up but ill try myy best to makee this chapter at least ovahh 500 words. including my author's notes. so 550. :P But, from noaw on, ill tryy 2 put at ast 10 Etharah moments then ill add moar 2 de others l8err. x3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV, DC, T, or anything else. xP**

_Guys&Dolls. Episode 4. Chapter 5._

"Hey Jane," Sarah said, opening the door to the eight-year-old's room.

"Hey, look what I made," said Jane, holding a blue haired and pink clothing lady.

"Hi! I'm Debby Dazzle. Want to play?" She smiled.

"Ethan! You're going to want to see this!"

The two boys walked out of the room and walked down the hall to Jane's.

"Want to see- Oh my gosh."

"Who's that?" asked Benny, smiling.

"It's Debby Dazzle. Jane's _doll_," Sarah explained, emphasise on the word "doll".

"Oh man. We're in trouble." Ethan started to worry.

Debby started looking around Jane's room while the three teens and the little girl watched it.

"Jane, can I talk to you a minute?" Ethan led Jane over to the closet and Sarah followed, not that Ethan minded though.

"Jane, how did this happen?" Ethan pointed to the life-sized moving, and breathing doll.

"I was thinking the same thing," said Sarah, raising an eyebrow.

"She had a broken leg so I used Benny's fix it spell and now well, she's alive!" Jane handed the spell book to a pissed off Sarah.

"I told you I'll fix it with tape!" Sarah half-screamed, half-whispered.

"Yeah! If she used the tape, this wouldn't be happening!"

"Le's have ice cream! And have a roller disco dance party!"

"Yay!"

"I'm in!" said Benny, grinning like an idiot.

"No. No parties. We have to turn her back into a doll." Ethan started to make his way to the door but stopped when he heard the doll talk to him.

"No! I don't want to go back. It's so boring. I want to have fun. I won't go back, I won't!"

"Don't worry Debby! I won't let them change you back! I promise," smiled Jane, grabbing the doll's hand.

"Oh goodie. Let's celebrate! Cupcake dance party!" They both left the room, heading towards the stairs, with Benny hot on their heels.

"Benny! Benny! You need to fix this!" exclaimed Ethan out the door. "He's gone downstairs. Ask him to come back or try to fix it ourselves?"

"Uh, let's just try to find a reverse spell and tell Benny to cast it. If we can't find it, we'll tell Benny."

"Okay."

So they went into Ethan's room. Sarah sat on Ethan's bed and flipped through the spell book while Ethan took a seat in front of his computer, searching a reverse spell for their situation.

_After half an hour of searching through the spell book and the Internet._

"Nothing!" cried Sarah, throwing the book in the air. "I searched the entire thing and there wasn't _a single clue _about reversing a human back to a doll."

"Nothing too."

The two looked at each other and said at the same time: "Benny's turn."

The teens charged downstairs to the kitchen where the three were getting ready for their... er, cupcake dance party.

"Benny. It's your turn."

"What?"

"Find a way to undo this. _Now._"

"Fine, fine, fine." He trudged upstairs, with a frown on his face.

_An hour later._

"_This is **so **freaky. A life-sized doll!_" whispered Sarah, into Ethan's ear.

"_I know. It's kind of scary_," Ethan whispered back to Sarah.

They were standing close since they didn't want to let Debby hear them whispering about her. It was a sight nobody wanted to see.

"Ho ho ho. This _is _a cupcake party!" exlaimed Benny, walking into the kitchen.

"Did you find anything?" asked Ethan, motioning to the book.

"Got good news and bad news. Bad news, I couldn't figure out a spell." Sarah looked up at an upset Ethan. Ethan looked at Sarah, who immediately looked away, clearly embaressed. Well, maybe not since Ethan just thought she was warning him this was trouble. "Good news is I'm one level 2 of 'Knights Of Ninjas 2 4'!" He pointed to the ceiling.

"You've been up there for an hour!" said Sarah. Ethan looked at her while she talked, which made her melt inside.

"Lemon swirl!" tasted Debby, holding out a lemon swirl cupcake while Jane sat on the counter licking a black spoon.

"No, please! No more cupcakes." Ethan moved over to stand in front of Debby from across the island, Sarah following a few minutes later.

"Oo! I'll take a lemon swirl!" said Benny, grabbing a cupcake.

"Oh no. Look at your clothes. I know just what we should play next. Debby Dazzle Fashion Show!"

"Okay!"

THey started walking towards the stairs when Dbby suddenly fell.

"Ouch!"

"Are, are you okay?" asked Ethan holding out a hand for the doll.

He suddenly had a vision but soon snapped back to reality.

"I'm fine, great in fact. Let's go have some fashion fun."

She stood up and followed Jane upstairs.

Ethan felt lightheaded and almost fell over.

"What happened?" asked Benny.

"I had a vision. Debby needs life energy to stay in human form. She obsorbs it through contact. If if-" He fell over before he could finish his sentence.

Sarah rushed over to elp him up. "You okay?"

"Kind of."

"She must of drained you a little."

"Wait, maybe if we keep he away from people she'll turn back to a doll." Ethan loooked at Sarah.

"Let's hope."

_After the night's events, the next morning._

"Any luck?" asked Sarah through the phone.

"I can't let Jane be home alone so I only searched a three block range while holding a baby moniter," Ethan replied.

"Hey, I can babysit tonight or something so we can find Debby."

"Can you dor that?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Oh! Did _you _find her? I'm kind of guessing no."

"Obviously. I couldn't find her either. ANd I covered a _lot _of ground. Got to look super speed."

"Thanks for trying though. See you later today?"

"Of course!"She smiled.

"Bye."

"Bye Ethan."

_After finding where Debby was all along_

Sarah was sitting on a blue plastic chair when Ethan came over and sat next to her, Benny following. She smiled at Ethan and he nervously smiled back.

"So it's settled. "You'll kick Debby's sorry plastic butt."

"What? I never said that."

"Aw, comeon Sarah. Please?"

"No! I'll do something _other _than kicking Debby's butt."

"Try to split Rory and Debby?"

"What?"

"Rory won't let us go anwhere near Debby so if they split then we can."

Sarah knitted her eyebrows together. She looked at Ethan, his eyes saying _Please just help us Sarah. Jane might e in trouble if not._

She sighed. "Fine."

"Yes!" the two cheered, jumping up from the chairs. Sarah just rolled her eyes and chuckled. _What I do for these two._ she thought.

_After Sarah asked Erica_

"Still no call from Erica?" asked Ethan, looking at Sarah, who waslooking back at him. "GUess she bailed on us. Great."

"No way. Erica may be self-obsorbed but she _always _come through for me."

"Rory. Where's Debby?"

"Beats me. She's looking for the one who made her? You guys were right. That girl is wack." With that said, he walked away.

"The one who made her?"

"Jane!" Sarah and Ethan said together, pointing at each other.

"She's looking for Jane."

"I have to pick her up after school."

"Give me the keys. I'll meet you guys there."

Ethan dug into his pocket and gave the keys to Sarah, who kept rushing him.

_At home._

"Whoa. You pretzaled her good," said Benny, coming up towards the headless body.

Ethan looked up at Sarah, who was sitting at the top of the stairs. "Sarah! Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. Thanks for asking."

Ethan leaned down and grabbed the head. "Ethan. What are you doing?"

"Scarifing rule number ten. Nothing can do anything with a head."

The body suddenly grabbed the head and connected it back to its neck.

"AHHHH!" The two teen boys ran over to Sarah and sat down besides her.

"Sarah, where's Jane?"

"She's in here hiding spot. You guys go and I'll hold her off as long as I can."

"I'll help."

"I'll go find Jane and try to find the reverse spell." Benny stood up and left.

_After a few minutes of failed attempts on trying to hold off Debby_

"Ethan! I think you should just try to help Benny or find some other to get us some extra time."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yes! Now go!"

So off he went.

_After Debby Dazzle turned back into a doll_

"Are you okay Ethan?" asked Jane, rushing over to her brother's side.

"Yeah. Thanks Jane."

"What happened to me?" questioned Sarah, coming into the room. "What happened to you?" She pointed to Ethan.

"Nice hair man."

"Well, if I was a doll, I would totally think that you look awesome. But right now, you look kind of creepy, no offense."

Ethan blushed. Benny laughed and then smirked. "Oooooo..."

Sarah then slapped him.

_Later that night_

"So your parents don't reme,ber anything?"

"Nope. As far as they know, they crashed for the whole day. We're off the hook."

"Less talking, more dancing."

"Come on guys. We promised."

"Party at the disco beach!"

Ethan turned on the music and the two started dancing.

"Here you go Debby. Good as new." Jane put the doll on the stand.

"Come on Erica. You said you wanted to go dancing."

"Yeah, don't be such a party pooper."

She flashed her fangs out at the boy.

"Or poop. Poop away. She scares me."

Soon, Ethan worked up the courage to grab Sarah's hands and started jumping and dancing around.

She blushed from the sudden contact but soon started jumping around and dancing too while Benny and Jane spinned and swayed along with the music.

Soon Erica joined and the full disco beach party began.

**OMG. this chapter is moar than 2000 words. AWESOMEE.**

**OMG AGAIN. 2nite's the MBAV season fnale!**

**OMG AGAIN AGAIN. i jux saw a sneak peak of wen Ethan got bitten by Jesse and Sarah sucks the venom from him 2 savee him. i got HELLA freked out. i almost started cryingg. No kiddingg. i mitee not always be a scared person thats scared of things likee horror, gore, etc., but when i saw this, i couldn't stop breathingg, i felt so weak... OMG. but i still cant wait 2 watch the season finale. :)**

**Quick Question: Will there be a season 2? I noe there will be since: a)a lot of ppl likee it, b)whyy wood theree jux be onee season...?, c)idk. if there isnt a season 2, ima EXPLODE.**

**I watched Three Geeks and A Demon and at the end their wuz...**

_**a hand.**_

_**Jesse's hand.**_

**i think...**


	6. Double Negative

**Donuts. :3 Heyy, im bac. He season finale wuznt wuuut i expected.. ._. PRODUCER PEOPLE Y U NO MAKE ETHAN AND SARAH (OR MATTHEW KNIGHT AND VANESSA MORGAN) KISS IN SEASON FINALE...? :P**

**Well, i guess the disclaimer should comee noaw.. and...**

**...**

**and...**

**...**

**OH COME-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**-_- U DAHH CUMEE NOAW...?**

_Double Negative. Episode 5. Chapter 6._

"I'm getting my hair done after school. Want to come?"

"Why are you getting a makeover for the yearbook photo? Vampires don't even show up on film."

"I know but this would have been my first hot yearbook photo others were-"

"Not the best photo of you," Sarah interrupted Erica, scrunching her face.

"I don't care if nobody else can see. I know I'll look good. And what about you? Don't you care?"

"I don't know," said Sarah, closing her locker after getting her books and binder out. "Kind of just want to forget this whole year."

"Hey, Sarah, uhm, a girl just asked me if she can trust me. What does that mean? Is it a trap?" asked Ethan, coming around the corner to the two girls.

"What does that mean?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sarah. You have got to stop hanging out with him," remarked Erica.

"Why?" Sarah looked at Ethan, his face duplicating hers.

"You're turning into the same person. Next thing you know you'll be reading comic books and snorting when you laugh."

Ethan laughed and snorted at Erica, which made her roll her eyes. Sarah stifled a laugh.

"Well, back to why I'm here," stated Ethan, turning his attention back to the brunette that was staring at him. "Hannah Price asked me if she could trust me. Can she?"

"Can she?"

"I can't watch this happen." Erica rolled her eyes and walked away as Sarah's heart shattered. _If she asks if she can trust him, that must mean she likes him and if he says yes, then she's going to ask him out. I feel like I'm going to be sick. Wait, Sarah! Get it together. _Sarah thought.

"If she wants to trust you with something, it probaly means she likes you." _Why'd I say that? _Sarah thought, freaking out inside.

_She likes me? Do I like her? I like Sarah don't I? Ugh, this is hard_, Ethan thought.

"Really? What do I do?"

"Just see what happens. Think of it as an experiment."

_Okay, I'll just see what happens. I always have Sarah right. I'll still love her. I hope, _Ethan thought, worried. He really likes Sarah but there was a possibility that someone actually liked him.

"Good idea. I need to collect more data. Thanks Sarah." He embraced the petite girl into a hug and walked away, leaving Sarah breathless and on the verge of tears, thinking her crush with another girl. Even though, she giggled and snorted.

She was shocked that she snorted, but, rather than looking at the people staring at her, she looked at Ethan weaving through the crowded hallway, turning his head around the look at her, smiling.

_After talking to Hannah Price._

"And then she started swearing. And some of them were like, double swears! She got pretty creative."

"Well, did she smile?" Sarah asked, smiling.

"Kind of. When she thought I was going to cry." He looked down.

"Yep."

"Yep what?"

_Should I say it? _Sarah thought.

"She likes you."

"How can she change so fast though?"

"A lot of things do. Sometimes too fast." Sarah slid down the lockers and sat on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest and resting her chin on her knee.

"What's wrong?" Ethan asked, worried as he sat down next to her and putting his arm around her shoulders.

"It's silly just I'm upset that I won't be in the yearbook photo." Sarah looked into Ethan's eyes, which were filled with worry and sadness at that moment. "It makes me realize how much changed."

"Yeah, that must really suck." The bell rang and the two got up. "Bye Ethan."

"Bye Sarah." He gave the girl another hug as he left. "Hope you feel better."

"Thanks," she whispered, half-smiling.

_After finding out what happened._

Sarah opened the blue door to the dark room, finding Ethan and Hannah trapped inside. Tears started forming in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away.

"Erica said you two were in here. Should I leave you two alone?"

Ethan scoffed, obviously mad. "No, Benny's twin has the camera. You have to go find him."

"No problem. I'll just follow the sounds of _stupid. _And the trail of toothpicks." She spun around and left but came back.

"Wait, Ethan are you mad at me?"

Ethan had a confused look on his face. "No. I can never be mad at you. Why do I think I'm mad at you?"

"Never mind. Thanks." She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze before leaving again.

_After school._

"See you later Ethan." Hannah walked away, while Sarah and Benny came to him from behind.

"Boyfriend? That rots dude," said Benny. "At least I got my ccamera back. At least grandma won't spank me. With lightning." He left as Sarah and Ethan stared at him.

"So Hannah never had a crush on me. SHe was just really nice."

"Yeah, That could happen too. So you're saying that a girl can either be nice to you or mean to you when she likes you or maybe she doesn't like you, and she's just really nice?"

"Yeah, that's about right."

"So which one is your theory?"

"Huh?"

"Are you just really nice to me because you like me or your just being super nice as a friend?"

Sarah's face turned as red as a tomato. Thanks to Benny though, she didn't have to answer his question.

"Ethan! Evil Benny rented a go cart. Come on!" With that he ran away.

"Okay, thanks anyways Sarah. I'm still going to fiind that answer though." Sarah playfully slapped him. "Just kidding!" He started to sprint away and stopped. "Wait, here."

He gave Sarah a piece of paper. He ran away quickly before she can say anything. It was a picture of herself. He drew it.

Tears started to form in her eyes but she didn't stop it since it was tears of happiness. She was overjoyed because a) he wouldn't be dating Hannah, and b) he drew this amazing picture of her.

She whipped her phone out of her pocket.

**To: Ethan**

**From: Sarah**

**Message: Thanks Ethan. And the answer to you question, the first theory. ;)**

**Sorry if its bad. My friend that lives in Sacromento came over and i stayed up til 1 or 2 and woke up at 6 to say good-bye since they had to leave early so IM TIRED. Hope some of you guys enjoyed it. if you hate it, ill re edit and all that shet l8er. x3 sorry anyways. 3**

**Review thoo.**

**(Oh, when im done with all of the chapters and episodes, ill edit ALL of them and make shore they Etharah enough. :3 I'll try to finish this before August 20 since i go to skool on August 22. :P then ill still continue with season 2 so STICK AROUND EVERYONE. 3)**


	7. Friday Night Frights

**I LUV you guys soo muuch. So muuch good reviews. This is going to be longg (i hope). but im foar shore that the nex xhapter will ABSOLUTELY HAVE TO BE LONG OR ELSE ILL HAVE TO TO A DARE THAT SOMEONE TELLS ME TO. maybee. o-o i gotta makee it longg. -_-"**

**Disclaimer: Refer to the other chapters with disclaimers.**

_Friday Night Frights. Episode 6. CHapter 7._

"Guys, just, can we do this is a girl-free zone?" Ethan pleaded, smiling bashfully at the petite brunette that was staring at him as he walked down the hallway with his two friends.

"So, how was your date last night?" Sarah asked, drawing her attention back to the tall blonde girl standing in front of her.

"Amazing," Erica smiled, rolling her head around her neck. "Kurt is _so _mic yummy. We went to dinner, and then we went to watch the movie "Super Dead 4". It was perfect!"

Sarah stared at her friend, her eyebrows knitted together. "Do you mean regular date perfect, or vampire date perfect?"

"You know I don't bite and tell." Erica smiled, turned around, and walked away.

_With Ethan, Benny, and ROry. After Coach Ed got released from the trophy._

"First I'd like to thank you for letting me out of that trophy. Feels great after thirty years because now I can finally do this again." Coach Ed snapped his fingers and Ethan's jeans, er... fell down.

Benny and Rory laughed as Sarah walked towards them. "Oo, space themed huh? I would of pegged spider man."

Ethan smiled nervously as the two other boys kept laughing and Sarah staring at him and his boxers.

_During school break or something._

"Congrats on keeping your pants on," giggled Sarah, pointing at his pants.

"Yeah. About that. I have this ghost coach after me. He lives to humiliate nerds."

"Oh no. Nerds being humiliated. In high school. Oh my goodness."

"Sarah! Didn't you hear me? This is a ghost! An evil spirit?"

"I heard but it's a ghost! I can't punch, kick, or bite it. Now if you excuse me, I'm busy." Sarah started walking away.

"I thought you could help."

"I guess you thought wrong." Sarah gasped as she saw Ethan's eyes widened. "Ethan-"

"Just, forget. Sorry for wasting your time." Ethan walked away with his head down.

_That didn't come out the way I planned. It wasn't supposed to come out meanful. I'm just mad that Erica might have bit Kurt. I guess if i were him I would be upset too. Arghh. Why does my life has to be like this. _Sarah thought, mentally slapping herself.

_With Ethan._

Ethan was about to walk inside the school building when a man's voice echoed through his ears.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Inside?"

"Wait, I've got to show you something."

Ethan followed the ghost to where he and Sarah was standing just a few minutes ago.

"That girl is waaaaay out of your league."

"Is this why you told me to come here?"

"Well, now he on the other hand, is on her league." The ghost ignored the boy's comment.

Ethan scoffed. "Can't believe it. What would anyone see in that guy? Besides that I mean."

Benny and Rory walked up behind him. Benny whistled. "Kurt "The Hurt" Lochner. Conway coligious three times city wrestling champ. Sarah would totally pick him."

"Benny!"

"What?"

"See now that guy is a guy's guy. If I was coaching you, I would turn you into him. Well, at least into a less of you."

"Forget it okay? I can't help you." Ethan ran back into the schol, with the ghost and the two boys staring after him.

_At home, that night after dinner_

"It's an email from Sarah. I thought she was mad at me."

Ethan clicked the "Read" button. The email said:

**"Subject: Hey Ethan...**

**Sarah to me:**

**Are you free Saturday night?**

**Keep it open.**

**Sarah."**

"What's that about?"

Coach Ed chuckled. "What do you mean what's that about? That's a date boy. Makes no sense to me either but it says right there in the intertube webernet."

"A date? Really? She was all mad at me today." Ethan's face said confusion all over.

"Yep. It's a date. Just you and her. And me of course."

"You stay _away _from Sarah."

"Oh, your all mad at her for snapping at you today but you still want to protect her."

"Quit bugging me! I've been teased by jocks since grade one. So I don't care how many wedgies or chicken legs you give me. If you're such a famous coach, you should be able to tell when you're going to lose."

**(A/N: Sorryy. This isn't reallyy Etharah rite noaw. I can't jux skip a little bit then come bac. There'll be moar Etharah at the end, I promise.)**

"Lose? Me? Never. I play to win." Coach Ed's eyes turned blood red and his face stretched out.

Ethan got scared. As in _really _scared.

"One of the winning techniques I ualize is that visualization. Let us visualize your future shall we?" He put his hand on Ethan's shoulder and there was a blinding white light.

"It's ten years later shortcake and guess what? You're still living at home. How impressive is that? And let me tell you. Not very. But hey! At least you got a job. Look at your new uniform." He snapped his fingers and a orange polo shirt appeared in his hands.

"I work at McFingers?"

"Hey. Where else are you going to hide after you got kicked out of college for being your professer's convertible with doggy dodo. But of course you didn't do that. I did." He laughed. "But it doesn't really matter now does it?"

Suddenly the door opened and Ethan's dad, wearing the McFingers uniform shirt, walked inside the house, throwing the keys onto the table.

"Make sure you clean the grease trap tomorrow son!" he shouted up the stairs.

"Get off my back old man!" a voice, sounding much like Ethan's, shouted down.

Young Ethan's eyes widened. "Dad works at McFingers too?"

"Yep. Ever since he got fired from insurance for accidently setting a house on fire."

Ethan's dad made his way over to the couch and sat down as Ethan shrieked: "What?"

He was in pure shock.

"Yeah."

Mrs. Morgan came inside the house right after Coach Ed nodded his head. She was pushing Benny, who was in a wheelchair.

"Dinner's here! I got your favorite!" Benny coughed. "Sausage fingers. And for desert, ice cream fingers! Let's roll out!" He painfully coughed again as MR\rs. Morgan pushed him into the kitchen.

"You put Benny in a wheelchair!" Ethan cried, looking at the coach.

"Me? Nah, nah. He's been having trouble with that unicycle. All I did was cut the brake line." Ethan's eyes widened and his mouth was shaped as a perfect O.

"You see all this now huh?" His eyes turned a glowing red. "You're going to ruin your life. And this."

"No! No," Ethan shook is head, not wanting to believe what this ghost coach says. "I don't believe it. It's a lie."

"Hey! We're off, to a romantic wrestling of France. Can you ask Ethan if he could mansion-sit for us again?" asked Sarah, walking into the Morgans' household with Kurt, her husband.

"Make sure he waters my plants." Kurt threw the keys at Mr. Morgan. Ethan's face was absolute agony, seeing his love marrying Kurt "The Hurt" Locher while he still lived at home with his parents and working at McFingers.

"Come on baby lets go." Kurt led Sarah out the of the house.

"Sarah marries Kurt?" asked Ethan, turning his head towards the coach. They were back to the present and was glad to be back. Ethan felt all of his emotions toward Sarah bubbled up inside of him, not wanting to stay in but also not wanting to leave.

"And his abs."

"Okay, you win. I'll win your stupid trophy. For wrestling. I'm going to beat Kurt "The Hurt" Locher."

"Whoa kid," Coach Ed said, chuckling. "I'm just trying to put you on the podium. Not on the cover." He shook his head. "But I like your guts though."

Ethan nodded, smiling.

"Tonight you rest. Tomorrow, we wrestle."

_After signing up for wrestling team, training, and round 1_

"Get up. Take a seat there," said Benny, helping Ethan up from the floor and onto the wooden bench.

"You survived a whole round without him breaking your spine in half. Nice!" Rory said, trying to cheer the broken and bruised boy up.

"Sorry dude, but I'm 'fraid you make hilarious agony faces from him!" Benny laughed.

"Ethan!" He turned around and saw an upset brunette behind him. "Are you insane? You're up against this guy that's unstopable."

"Guess that's why you like him." Ethan shook his head.

"What? I don't like him."

"Come on. I saw you watching him, talking, laughing, canoodling!"

"Mad canoodling." Benny pointed at the petite girl.

"Canoodle what? I thought Erica turned him into a vampire so I was watching him. I even checked his neck for bitemarks. Which was hard since he was so ticklish. But I do _not _like im. I'd rather date you than him."

Rory and Benny patted their friend's hurt back as Ethan blushed.

"You can't win by points anymore. You have to pin him to win."

"I have to pin him? Impossible." Ethan stared at the coach, hoping he was just joking with him, which he wasn't.

"Magic? Let's see if he could wrestling with worms in his ears." Benny grinned from ear to ear.

"No magic. You have to beat him fair and square or else the deal is off."

Ethan looked up at his best friend. "No magic. We can't cheat."

"Then think of something! Everyone has a weakness right? Then just find it and exploid it."

Coach Ed grabbed Ethan, making him stand up, "Maybe you need a little heart"

He reached inside the boy's body, hurting the fourteen year old even more.

He fell down onto the floor, a hand clutching his heart. "Just please, stop. Leave me alone."

"Looks like he'spracticing new ways to beg fr mercy! Smart!" Rory looked oddly excited. Well, he is Rory.

"Ethan.." Sarah ran over to him and leaned down. She put his arm around her shoulders and helped him up.

"Guys. It's no use. I can't win. I've never won a fight. Ever."

"False." Benny raised an eyebrow. "Remember the time in grade 2 I took your money box? You whipped me good. I almost cried."

"And in grade 4, I took your homework and you almost punched me in the face. Well, you kicked me hard in the stomach first... Well, I guess I deserved it since I took your older cousin's homework. Man, you guys could have seen the size of him." Rory was grinning so big that they thought his face was going to stay that way. _WOnder why his smiling... _thought Benny.

"Does him winning a tickling fight against me count?" asked Sarah.

"This gives me an idea. Thanks guys!" Ethan ran back onto the mat, leaving the three confused.

ROund 2 started and when Kurt was about to attack, Ethan slid under him and grabbed him by the waist from behind.

"Dude. Are you hugging me?"

"I'm wrestling old school. Elementry school in fact."

"The snuggy bear hug," explained Benny, tapping Rory on the knee. "He's got him locked on. There's no way to escape."

"Coach! Hugging is so not cool! Let go!"

"Fine!" Ethan threw Kurt on the floor and sat on him. "Somebody told me you were ticklish!" So that's what he did. He tickled him.

"Dude, dude. Stop tickling me!" The coach, not the ghost one, slammed his hand on the mat, ending the game.

"May the last laugh loses!"

Sarah, looking really inpressed, Rory, looking overly excited, and Benny, looking amused, stood up as Coach announced the winner.

"The new WhiteChapel wrestling champion!" He raised Ethan's hand.

The crowd cheered, while Kurt "Not The Hurt" LOcher looked furious.

"I did it. I did it? It's hurt for Kurt "The Hurt" Locher!"

Coach handed Ethan the trophy. "Well done Ethan. But remember. It's not about winning right?"

Ethan smiled and raised his trophy in the air.

He ran over to his friends and Rory gave him a pat on a hug and a pat on the back while Benny gave him a high-five. He handed the trophy to the two boys. Before Sarah could say anything to him, Coach Ed's voice was heard.

"What? That's it? Nah, nah, nah. You got to be kidding me."

"Oh, yeah. I won the trophy. Time to move on Coach. A deal's a deal."

"Bear hug? Tickling? COme on! You just did this for a joke! So you can just forget it! The deal's off!"

Ethan's eyes grew as big as saucers.

"I'm going to be on you until the end of time."

"Benny! He's backing out of our deal."

"He can't. The supernatural pack is binding all dimensions."

"Stuff tortias! **(A/N: idk hoaw tah spell. help...?) **You lose. ANd you nerds can't make me go."

Suddenly, a box fell down to the gym, making the coach, say: "Oh crud."

The door opened, reveiling long tentacle like rope things. "But maybe those nerds can."

"What? What is it?"

"I cursed a lot of nerds during my day. And I supposed those nerds have to go somewhere. So behold. The locker of denial."

One of the rope things grabbed the coach and pulled him insid. Before Coach Ed got sucked him, he screamed: "Don't just stand there butt face! Help me!"

Which he didn't. The locker blasted off, leaving Ethan standing there shocked.

"I will not be beaten by a geek!" Kurt ripped his suit and charged towards Ethan. But too bad a fist blocked his way, knocking him to the ground.

"Update? YOu just gotten beat by a geek, _and _a girl. Go get yourself a new suit."

"Thanks Sarah."

"Your welcome. You did great out there."

Ethan smiled which made Sarah smile too.

"So uhm, about Saturday night?"

"Oh that. I thought that if Kurt was a vampire, I would've need back-up to take him down. And you did."

"Kind of."

"Kind of? You made him lose. For like, the first time. You ruined his reputation and raised yours I guess."

Ethan nodded.

"So we're all good now."

"Right, yeah. Good, good. Thought it was something like that."

"But if we're not catching vampires, we could go catch a movie?"

"Yeah. Cool. SHould have the feeling back to my fingertips by then."

Sarah chuckled and smiled greatfully at the boy.

_Saturday night_

Ethan and Sarah were sitting at the movies with Jane, Benny, and Rory at the back of them.

They were at the movie theatres, watching "SkullsSewers 3".

Ethan and Sarah both reached for the popcorn, their hands touching.

Ethan pulled his hand back, but arah just smiled over at him. She grabbed his other hand with _her _other hand, the hand that isn't in the popcorn, and held onto it, then turned back to the movie. **(A/N: So, like, Ethan's sitting on your left and Sarah's sitting next to him, your right, Ethan's left. Ethan used his right arm to get the popcorn while Sarah use her left. She grabbed Ethan's left hand using her right. Got it...? If not, just imagine them holding hands.. X_X)**

So that's how they looked like for the rest of the movie. Rory hiding behind Benny, Benny eating popcorn crazily, Jane laying over the two boys, not even a slight bit scared, and Ethan and Sarah holding hands and eating popcorn.

**Enjoy? I think this is the longest chapter.**

**LOLOL. worked on it for like 3 days. -_-**

**good reviews...?**


	8. Author's Note

**Im so sorry. everyone. DOn't worry though. I am working on the chapters. I'm not lacking off.**

**I'll post them soon.**

**Hopefully this week. :))**

**So sorry. :'(**

**Hope y'all don't hate me...?**

**~Ima Dinosaur So Rawr n' Stuff**


End file.
